Chaos Rising Wiki
Chaos Rising One month ago toady, you were all individuals. You either had no where to turn, needed money in your pocket or had an ulterior motive for showing up. Never the less, each and every one of you was alone. The Hellfire's Watch was hiring and you thought you had what it would take to become a mercenary. Some may have been around long enough to know that this wasn't a normal hiring, some of you may have had enough information to call it an audition but it didn't matter, there you stood. Before you was Master Soleviss, the founder, owner and leader of this organization, giving you a rousing speech of the honor and renown you could earn working for him. Control of the audition was then given to Master Kamarc, the second in command. He started you off easy, a light warm up, a few laps around the compound and some minor tests of strength, agility, wits and perception. Many seemed plain and average while some attempted to show off by lifting heavy weights or doing acrobatics. More disturbing however, were the ones who seemed to only watch, never giving their all to the early exercises or revealing their true power. Some would say these were the most intelligent, some would say foolish setting themselves at an early disadvantage by not taking the trial seriously. It didn't seem to matter to the Master's however, who seemed to be able to see past all the showmanship and prejudice often decided by race and gender. That was the easy part however. Soon you were split into groups and sent through a gauntlet of traps and obstacles. Twirling blades reaching from the floor, pendulous mauls swinging from the ceiling, darts shooting from the walls covered in who knows what. The groups were changed again and again and again until each participant had been placed with all the others; quite a feat with 21 participants. Individually you were brought into a lead lined, closed room to demonstrate your most secret skills and best powers. Lastly, the spar. Well into the night the early morning escapade finished and the four of you were chosen. Master Kamarc gave you one last speech before sending you to your new home in the barracks. You were not chosen for your personality or your individual skills, you were chosen because it was decided that you would complete the tasks without question and with great efficiency. For the past month you have done nothing but train. You have not been given an assignment but you have been ordered to meet at dawn in the dispatch office for your first task. Small assignment for you guys because I am terrible. First, decide whether you were one of the averages, show offs or hidden potential candidates and second what your hidden secret and potentials were. These won't be shared with the group until you decide you if your hidden secret/potential is a cool fighting trick or spell or something, people won't know about it until you use it in combat or if it is a backstory related thing they won't know unless you tell them. Player Characters Benny "The Bruiser" Chap Charnwood of Riveroak Byn Neferis Dysnomia Cer Pets Bella Kreesh Other Pages Group Experience Loot NPCs Category:Browse Category:Testing for Charts